muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kompe Dompe Doeli
'Kompe Dompe Doeli' features over an hour of songs and sketches by Bert and Ernie. This soundtrack album for ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was released by Weton Wesgram in 1996. Album Summary Bert is reading and Ernie is playing his video game, but the new CD is about to start... Bert and Ernie sing songs about things you can sing about, about being the best friends in the world, and about Bert's laughing fit. Ernie reads a story in Bert's book about the pencils Zippy and Zoppy: Zippy is worried because Zoppy hasn't returned from the baker shop. Bert wants Ernie to come with him to the Pigeon Ball. By showing the differences between an apple and a banana, Ernie shows Bert that life can be good sometimes, and sometimes it isn't. Bert sings a song about how wonderful life is, and Ernie sings about not being able to decide what to do. The apartment is a mess. Ernie and Bert can't find any of their toys, so they decide to do some "singsearching" while cleaning the room. Just as they're finished, Uncle Rudolf enters the room, with a box full of old books, toys and other things he found in the attic. He sings about how his old stuff brings back good memories: Bert and Ernie can have them, so he won't have to throw anything away. Among the things in the box is Rudolf's old clarinet, which sounds like it's talking gibberish: the perfect thing to use for a song! In the end, Bert finally gets to read his Zippy and Zoppy book, while Ernie thumbs through Uncle Rudolf's science book and learns how to make a whistle from a seashell. Track listing #'Sketch:' Lezen Of Spelen (Reading Or Playing) #'Song:' Zingen over dingen (Singing About Things) #'Sketch:' Vriendjes (Friends) #'Song:' De beste vriendjes (The Best Friends) #'Sketch:' Lachen (Laughing) #'Song:' De slappe lach (A Laughing Fit) (literally translated: the floppy laugh) #'Sketch:' De Stijve Lach (The Stiff Laugh) #'Sketch:' Zipje Mist Zopje (Zippy Misses Zoppy) #'Song:' Van boven naar beneden (From The Top To The Bottom) #'Sketch:' Naar De Duiven (To The Pigeons) #'Song:' Het duivenbal (The Pigeon Ball) #'Sketch:' Appels En Bananen (Apples And Bananas) #'Song:' Wat is het leven mooi (How Wonderful Life Is) #'Sketch:' Kiezen Of Delen (Choosing Or Dealing) #'Song:' Wat moet ik doen (What Do I Do) #'Sketch:' Ruzie (Argument) #'Song:' Rommel rommel rommel (Mess Mess Mess) #'Sketch:' Zingzoeken (Singsearching) #'Song:' Opgeruimd staat netjes (All Cleaned Up) #'Sketch:' Oom Rudolf (Uncle Rudolf) #'Song:' In de trein (On The Train) #'Sketch:' Doos Vol Verrassingen (Box Full Of Surprises) #'Song:' Oude spullen (Old Stuff) #'Sketch:' De Klarinet (The Clarinet) #'Song:' Kompedompedoeli #'Sketch:' Spelen En Lezen (Playing And Reading) Trivia * This is the eighth Bert and Ernie album, and the seventh for which Wim T. Schippers and Paul Haenen wrote their own material. The seventh album was released almost ten years earlier; Wim and Paul released two more new Bert and Ernie albums in 1996. * In the sketch Doos vol verrassingen, Ernie finds a book of Uncle Rodolf's called "Wilde nachten met Lola" (Wild Nights with Lola). After Ernie's read its title, Uncle Rudolf quickly takes it away, saying it must have got in the box by accident. The other books in Uncle Rudolf's box are: ** "Alleen op de wereld" (Nobody's Boy by Hector Malot) ** "Fulco de minstreel" (Fulco the minstrel by Cornelis Johannes Kievit) ** "Twintigduizend mijlen onder zee" (Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea by Jules Verne) ** "Jaap Holm en z'n vrinden" (Jaap Holm and his friends by W.G. van de Hulst) ** "Lawines razen" (Avalanche! by A. Rutgers van de Loeff-Basenau) ** "Gulliver's reizen" (Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift) ** "De natuurkunde van 't vrije veld" (The Nature of Light and Color in the Open Air by Marcel Minnaert) Cast * Paul Haenen as Bert * J.P. Clous van Mechelen as Uncle Rudolf * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie See also *Sesamstraat discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Kompe Dompe